Right Here Waiting For You
by Janto.Girl
Summary: Jack thinks about his relationship with Ianto, while sitting in the TARDIS.


_Oceans apart, day after day.  
And I slowly go insane._

**Jack sat in the TARDIS, the Doctor at the control pad and Annia by his side. They had been stuck in the void for hours now, Jack sitting on one of the TARDIS's seats regretting his decision to take one last trip on the TARDIS.**

_I hear your voice, on the line,  
But it doesn't stop the pain._

**After****ringing Ianto to tell him that the TARDIS was stuck and it would take a while for him to get home, Jack felt more depressed than anything. In Ianto's time Jack had only been with the Doctor and Annia for a few hours, but in TARDIS time Jack had been away a day and a half. And quite frankly, Jack missed Ianto and wanted him back in his arms.**

_If I see you next to never,  
how can we say forever?_

**When the Doctor had offered Jack one last trip, Jack had asked Ianto's permission. Ianto of course had said yes, knowing that Jack wouldn't be away long; but now as Jack sat in the TARDIS waiting to get back to his lover it felt as if they had been apart for a lifetime.**

_Wherever you go,  
Whatever you do,  
I will be right here waiting for you._

**Jack knew now, after the times in the past that he had gone away, that Ianto would be waiting for him. Jack had been to the end of the world with the Doctor and Martha; finding Ianto and the rest if the team waiting for him when he returned. Jack had then got Owen and Tosh killed by letting in his murderous brother; Jack found Ianto was there for him the whole time he was grieving, Gwen had helped too, keeping the three remaining team mates together. **

_Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks,  
I will be right here waiting for you._

**Then the Daleks came and Jack had once again left Ianto and Gwen to look after them selves while he helped the Doctor get Rose back. When Jack had returned Ianto had once again been waiting. Gwen had left to find Rhys, but Ianto had waited for Jack and told him that he would always wait for him.**

_I took for granted; all of the times,  
That I thought would last somehow._

**When he looked back on his life, Jack could see that he had taken most of it for granted. All of the times Ianto had been there, offering his shoulder for Jack to cry on, offering to cover things up for Jack and giving Jack his life. All of these things that Ianto had done for him, he had taken for granted.**

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears.  
But I can't get near you now._

**When Jack admitted that he loved Ianto; Gwen, Rhys, Annia and the Doctor had laughed. Ianto had stood staring at them all, then he had said 'I love you too Jack' and instantly the four laughing people shut their mouths. From that day onwards everyone had treated Jack and Ianto like a couple. And Jack had gotten used to it, so every time they were apart, Jack missed Ianto terribly and felt as if he couldn't get to him.**

_Oh can't you see it baby?  
You've got me going crazy._

**In the past Jack had vowed never to get too close to anyone again. But Ianto Jones had changed that. He had basically stalked Jack for a job, then worked his arse off doing jobs he could have done in his sleep, then Ianto had betrayed Jack and the rest of the torchwood team by hiding Lisa in the basement. He had driven Jack crazy with different emotions, and when he saved Tosh from cannibals he showed jack he was an ordinary man who had lost everything and only wanted a better life. Throughout his time with Torchwood Ianto had shown he was worthy of employment and equally worthy of Jacks love. **

_Wherever you go,  
Whatever you do,  
I will be right here waiting for you.  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks,  
I will be right here waiting for you._

**Jack had broken Ianto's heart on numerous occasions, each time Jack went with the Doctor a part of Ianto broke. But when Jack returned he would be fixed again until the next time. Each time Jack hurt Ianto, they would avoid each other for a few hours, and Jack would walk out of their shared flat and go to the hub for a few hours. Finding Ianto awake, waiting for him when he returned; they would work through their differences and have the best make-up sex known to man. **

_I wonder how we can survive, this romance  
But in the end if I'm with you I'll take the chance_

**When Jack and Ianto had made the decision to get married they knew it would always be hard for people to accept. When Ianto got disowned by his mother, who hadn't known he was gay up until then; he had cried for hours. His mother hadn't wanted anything to do with Ianto and had warned off all of the other family members too. The only person who was on Ianto's side was his sister Rhiannon and her small family. Jack had asked Ianto if he wanted to stop the Civil Partnership but Ianto had said that as long as they were together nothing else mattered. **

_Oh can't you see it baby?  
You've got me going crazy_

**Sometimes Jack thought about Ianto's family, and how they had easily thrown him out of their lives because of an irrelevant label that Jack refused to live by. It drove him crazy that a family could tear out a member that easily. Ianto didn't seem to mind, he had said many times, 'You're my future, my family, my whole life. All i want is you Jack.' But it still drove Jack crazy to think about it.**

_Wherever you go,  
Whatever you do,  
I will be right here waiting for you.  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks,  
I will be right here waiting for you.  
_**Jack knew that Ianto would always be there for him, despite all the things Jack did to hurt him. He knew that Ianto loved him.**

_Waiting for you._

**As the TARDIS came to a stop in the middle of the living room, Ianto turned off the TV, on which he had been watching Aladdin with Mica and David, who were now fast asleep on his sofa bed. As the door of the TARDIS opened and Jack stepped out, Ianto kissed him passionately and said 'good to see you, want a coffee?' Because Ianto knew, no matter how many times Jack broke his heart; he could always heal it again. And no matter how many times Jack would have to follow the Doctor into a battle, he would always come home, home to Ianto. And Ianto himself would always be waiting for Jack to return.**

_Waiting for you.  
_**  
As Jack stepped out of the TARDIS he was greeted by Ianto. They shared a passionate kiss then Ianto asked if he wanted coffee. Mica and David still lay asleep on the sofa bed while Jack and Ianto had their reunion. As Jack lay with Ianto in his arms he knew that, no matter how many times he hurt Ianto, he could always make it up to him. And no matter how many times he would have to help the Doctor to save the planet, he would always come home to Ianto. And Ianto would be waiting for him to return. **_  
_

__________________________________________________  
Thanks for reading guys :D  
Hope you liked it :D


End file.
